For Never Was a Story of More Woe
by WriterChick1990
Summary: Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. At least thats what the students at Sunnydale High thought they were acting out. They never guessed that an age old play could effect their lives. All human. Buffy Angel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.-Ok so I was watching Romeo and Juliet you know the one that takes place in present day staring Leonardo Dicaprio and I got to thinking. Wouldnt it be great to write a story useing Shakespeare. Well I did oh and by the way if something is written in bold in the middle of the story that means its an author's note. Might be me just running my mouth or I actually have something important to say. Surprise Suprise. Then again I might just be translating Old English. Ok here we go.

Two households, both alike in dignity, **Ok not really**

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, **Actually more like hellish Sunnydale but keep going**

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, **Once again not exactly**

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. **Can you give me an example of where it doesnt**

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes **And again I say not really**

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life, **Its a love story**

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. **Breathe easy no is gonna die at least I dont think**

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, **Once again NO DEATH**

And the continuance of their parents' rage, **Nope**

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, **NO ONE IS DIEING**

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage. **Actually I dont know how long this is gonna be**

The which if you with patient ears attend, **Now listen up**  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend **What I didnt make clear hear the story will**

Mr. Giles walked through the auditorium doors, 'Oh I would give anything not to have to do this.' He walks straight down the aisle then onto the stage and turns to face the teenagers sitting in the auditorium filling the first 10 rows, "Alright can I please have your attention and we can get started." He sighs deeply as most of the students ignore him. He rips off a piece of paper from the clip board he is holding and tosses it at his nephew's head.

The boy whips around to face him, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Mr. Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them on his handkerchief, "William please do sit down and shut the bleeding hell up. If its not to much trouble."

William sneers, "It's Spike."

"William I've changed your diapers don't take that tone with me."

Spike slumps down into his seat as his friends and most of the people in the auditorium laugh at his expense, "Bollocks."

"Thank you." Mr. Giles gives him a look of death, "Now if there are no more interruptions we can get started with the auditions for Romeo and Juliet." He looks down at his clipboard, "Lets see. Ah Darla would you be so kind as to start." Darla smirks and climbs up onto the stage taking a script from Mr. Giles. He goes and sits in the front row, "Why don't you take it from Act 2 Scene 5 along with," He glances down at his clipboard again, "Elizabeth would you be so kind."

Everyone looks around the auditorium and Spike leans over to Angelus, "Who the bloody hell is Elizabeth."

Angelus shakes his head, "Hell if I know."

A small blonde sitting alone stands and makes her way to the front of the auditorium. She takes a script from Mr. Giles and climbs onto the stage.

Spike sneers, "Darla is going to eat her for breakfast."

Mr. Giles looks up at the two girls, "Buffy please read for Juliet and Darla read for the Nurse."

Darla looks up at Giles outraged, "What! Read for the Nurse I am the lead in the school play every single year. I'm not going to read for the Nurse."

Mr. Giles' gaze hardens, "Darla the reading is just to test your acting abilities no either read the part I have asked you to or step down immediately."

Darla pouts and turns to Elizabeth, "Fine. Well new girl lets get started and try not to mess up." She stalks over to the edge over the stage.

Elizabeth as Juliet: The clock struck nine when I did send Nurse.

In half an hour she promised to return.

Perchance she cannot meet him. That's not so.

O, she is lame! Love's heralds should be thoughts,

Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,

Driving back shadows over louring hills.

Therefore do nimble-pinioned doves draw Love,

And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.

Now is the sun upon the highmost hill

Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve

Is three long hours, yet she is not come.

Had she affections and warm youthful blood,

She would be as swift in motion as a ball.

My words would bandy her to my sweet love,

And his to me.

But old folks, many feign as they were dead,

Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead.

_Darla as Nurse enters_

O God, she comes! O honey Nurse, what news?

Hast thou met with him?

Now, good sweet Nurse—O Lord, why look'st thou sad?

Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily.

If good, thou shame'st the music of sweet news

By playing it to me with so sour a face.

Darla as Nurse: I am aweary, give me leave awhile.

Fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I had!

Elizabeth as Juliet: I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news.

Nay, come, I pray thee, speak! Good, good Nurse, speak!

Darla as Nurse: Jesu, what haste! Can you not stay awhile?  
Do you not see that I am out of breath?

Elizabeth as Juliet: How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath

To say to me that thou art out of breath?

The excuse that thou dost make in this delay

Is longer than the tale thou dost excuse.

Is thy news good, or bad? Answer to that!

Say either, and I'll stay the circumstance!

Let me be satisfied: is't good or bad?

Darla as Nurse: Well, you have made a simple choice! You know not

how to choose a man. Romeo? No, not he! Though

his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels

all men's, and for a hand and a foot and a body,

though they be not to be talked on, yet they are

past compare. He is not the flower of courtesy,

but I'll warrant him as gentle as a lamb. Go thy ways,

wench, serve God. What, have you dined at home?

Elizabeth as Juliet: No, no. But all this did I know before.  
What says he of our marriage? What of that?

Darla as Nurse: Lord, how my head aches! What a head have I!

It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces.

My back, o' th' other side! O, my back, my back!

Beshrew your heart for sending me about

To catch my death with jaunting up and down!

Elizabeth as Juliet: I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet Nurse, tell me, what says my love?

Darla as Nurse: Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous,

and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous—

Where is your mother?

Elizabeth as Juliet: Where is my mother? Why, she is within.

Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!

"Your love says, like an honest gentleman,

'Where is your mother?'"

Darla as Nurse: O God's lady dear!

Are you so hot? Marry, come up, I trow.

Is this the poultice for my aching bones?

Henceforward do your messages yourself.

Elizabeth as Juliet: Here's such a coil! Come, what says Romeo?

Darla as Nurse: Have you got leave to go to shrift today?

Elizabeth as Juliet: I have.

Darla as Nurse: Then hie you hence to Friar Lawrence' cell.

There stays a husband to make you a wife!

Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks;

They'll be in scarlet straight at any news.

Hie you to church. I must another way

To fetch a ladder, by the which your love

Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark.

I am the drudge and toil in your delight,

But you shall bear the burden soon at night!

Go! I'll to dinner. Hie you to the cell!

Elizabeth as Juliet: Hie to high fortune, honest Nurse. Farewell!

While Darla read straight from the script and spoke in a bored tone Elizabeth did not look at her script once and through herself into the role. To everyone in the auditorium save for Darla it appeared that they had found their Juliet.

**A.N.- Reviews make me want to post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-ok I've been working on this chapter forever and I finally got all the kinks out so here it is.**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**BloodyLuv -I'm glad you like and dont worry I will.**

**pinkyblue-ice- You dont have to wait anymore cause here it is.**

**mousybrown- Sorry about the quoteing but it goes with the story it'll make sense later. I'm glad you loved the idea. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. lol**

**chosen-one91 - Didnt really get what you meant by the reading part gets a bit confusing can you elaborate(I know i spelled that wrong probally)**

**XxNightGoddessxX-Thanks for the idea I think that's how I'll write it from now on. **

**And now on with the show. . . .**

Spike drags his feet towards the car and slammed the door shut getting in to go see his uncle's new family, "Oh come on Mum I don't see why I cant just go to the Bronze with my mates."

"William! This is your uncle's new family you will be kind and gracious towards them. And you can go to the Bronze tonight. Later. And it wouldn't kill you to invite Rupert's new step-daughter she is your age and she doesn't know anyone." snaps Anne Spike's mother.

"Mum. I am going to this dorky family dinner because your making me I am not going become best friends with this bint."

"William Giles you will not refer to you new cousin as a bint you will call her by name and welcome her to Sunnydale. Is that clear young man." Anne glares at her son as he nods his head, "Good. Now tuck in you shirt."

Spike did as his mother asked with every intention of fixing his shirt when her back was turned, "Mum I'm sorry I'm just a bit tired after auditions today."

Anne's gaze softens, "How'd it go?"

"Fine. I did ok I guess. But the best part was seeing who is gonna get the role of leading lady."

Anne rolls her eyes as she parks the car, "Darla."

Spike snorts as he gets out, "No, not Darla."

Anne stares at him astounded as she follows her son up the path, "Really?"

"Yep some new girls gonna get it." Spike rings the doorbell then turns back towards his mother, "I tell ya the interesting thing is gonna be seeing Darla's face when the parts are cast. Its gonna be bloody hysterical. I think her head's gonna explode."

Anne shakes her head, "I really don't know why you hang around with that girl. She's absolutely horrid."

Spike laughs as the door swings open and an attractive older female answers, "Hi you must be Anne and William its so nice to finally meet you. Rupert's told me so much about you. Come in. Come in."

Anne smiles warmly at her brother's new wife as she follows her son in, "Thank you. I see my brother has finally found someone nice to settle down with. Took him bloody long enough."

Spike's uncle's new wife laughs, "I'm glad it did otherwise I wouldn't have him now."

Spike follows the two women into the living room, 'Oh this is gonna be a bloody laugh.' He notices a small girl sitting on the rug watching T.V. she immediately turns to stare at him, "Hi, I'm Dawn. Why's your hair that color?"

"Dawn! That's no way to act around your new cousin."

"Its no problem-," 'Oh bloody hell what was her name? I know this. I know this one.' Spike smirks as he remembers, "Joyce."

Joyce smiles warmly at Spike the steps out into the hallway and yells up the stairs, "Buffy come on down their here." She turns back to her guest with a sheepish smile, "I told her to get ready hours ago."

Anne smiles at her new sister-in-law, "Its fine. Really. Why doesn't Will run up and get her and you can tell me all about this gallery your opening it sounds lovely." Anne turns to her son, "You don't mind do you Will?"

Spike rolls his eyes and heads towards the stairs, "Course not Mum." He bounds up the stairs and stops at the doorway of what is obviously a average teenage girl's room. What is not average however is the fact that said teenage girl has just thrown her bag out the window onto the roof of the porch and is halfway out said window herself, "Well aint this bloody interesting." He stares in shock as the girl whips around, "You."

"You." The girl falls back inside the window managing to land flat on her butt.

Spike doesn't bother stifling his laugh, "I take it your Buffy. Funny, cause I could have sworn your name was Elizabeth."

Buffy picks herself up off the floor, "What do you want?"

"Your Mum sent me up. Wonder what she would think bout you sneaking out the window."

Buffy's face pales, "Your not gonna tell her are you?"

Spike smirks, "No, but you owe me one." He heads out of the room. With Buffy following closely behind.

The next morning Buffy is standing in front of her bedroom mirror holding up two outfits, "Hi I'm an extreme slut ask me how." She switches outfits and smiles, "Perfect."

Once Buffy changes into her outfit**(A black tank top and tan pants with black zip up boots if anyone is interested) **she heads downstairs and grabs a muffin from the counter as her mom comes in, "Oh hi honey. I'm sorry but I cant drive you today. The gallery called when you went upstairs last night they need me but Will volunteered to drive you. That's so thoughtful of him isn't it?" A car honks from outside, "Oh that must be him. Have a nice day sweetie."

"MOM!"

Joyce gives Buffy a look, "Buffy I don't have time for this right now. Now have a good day."

"Fine," Buffy grabs her bag and heads towards the door.

"And Buffy."

"Yeah Mom."

"Try not to get kicked out." Joyce grimaces.

Buffy nods, leaves the house and jumps into Spike's car, "Nice car."

"Thanks."

After a couple moments of driving in silence Buffy turns towards him, "Once were at school I'm not gonna be hanging around with you I know my mom probably made me sound like some kind of friendless freak but I'm not I don't need your help and I wouldn't even be in this car right now if my mother hadn't of made me."

"Oh thank bloody God."

"So were clear."

"Crystal pet." Spike pulls into the parking lot and they both get out and start walking towards the school. Once inside they notice a small crowd gathered around the wall, "Great they posted the parts."

Both teens push through the crowd to get at the piece of paper and reach it at the same time. It reads as follows:

BENVOLIO - Alan Doyle

BALTHASAR - Alexander Harris

ABRAHAM - Daniel Osbourne

LORD MONTAGUE - Riley Finn

LADY MONTAGUE - Cordelia Chase

TYBALT - Lindsey McDonald

SAMPSON - Forrest Gates

GREGORY - Graham Miller

LORD CAPULET - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

LADY CAPULET - Winifred Burkle

NURSE - Willow Rosenburg

MERCUTIO - Charles Gunn

COUNTY PARIS - William Giles

PRINCE ESCALUS - Robin Wood

FRIAR LAWRENCE - Daniel Osbourne

APOTHECARY - Faith Summers

ROMEO - Angelus Connors

JULIET - Elizabeth Summers

**A.N.- Ok thats all for now if you dont really get who each of the characters are just ask and I'll email it to you. Oh and by the way these are just the speaking roles non-speaking roles got put on a different page. Oh well some people are just gonna have to deal cough Darla cough. Ok so subtle is not my middle name. So what. Reviews get you updates faster. Plus they make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.-Sorry this took so long I'm haveing serious writer's block on like all my stories. Please feel free to yell at me. As long as you do it through reviews. lol. Oh yeah and the reason it took so long is that me and my friend Amy got in an arugument over one of the things. Ok is it just me or is it implied that the reason Rosaline wouldnt be with Romeo is because she was becomeing a nun correct me if I'm wrong. And yes our lives are so pathetic that we really would argue over that. lol**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**yummy0o0-Sorry this took so long. Thanks For waiting**

**mousybrown-B/A action per your request.**

**XxNightGoddessxX-I'm glad you liked it.**

**pinkyblue-ice-I'll try to make sure you keep on loving it.**

**anna42hmr-Sorry for the lateness**

**kaylea-Here is your Angel**

**chosen-one91-Already forgot lol. (Seriously what was it you said. lmao j/k j/k)**

**AngelLuva- I actually wasnt gonna do it that way but know I'm like hey why not good idea.**

**Tay-I'm glad you really really like it.**

**Buffy4592-Ok I just got to say that Darla did get a role its just not a speaking one lol. Oh yeah and the readon Buffy was sneaking out will be revealed.**

**Oh and one more thing people I am just know realizeing that I gave Oz two parts opps my bad. So lets just pretend that its says Abraham is being played by um... someone else sorry once I decide I'll let you know. Now one with the show.**

Buffy slides into a seat at the back of the room of her first period class and tries to go unnoticed. Much to her dismay the girl Darla from yesterday storms into the room followed by a guy who Buffy only new three words to describe. Tall, dark, and gorgeous. Buffy looks down at her notebook as the walk by and take their seats a couple of rows ahead of her.

Darla slams her bag down, "Who the hell does he think he is. I get the lead in the school play every single damn year how dare he give it to someone else. And the nerve giving me a role with no lines. I'm mean come on I'm playing a freaking nun."

The guy Buffy noticed leans in and kisses Darla, "I think its kinda hot. Besides the minute you step on stage no one is gonna even notice Elizabeth what's her name. You know its true baby."

Buffy rolls her eyes. Scratch that she knew four words to describe him. Tall, dark, gorgeous, and annoying.

"Feel free to gag, pet. I always do."

Buffy glances up at her new step-cousin, "What part of don't talk to me didn't you get."

"Well one pet. You never said don't talk to me."

"Oh. Well I'm saying it now."

"Fine. And two this is my class too."

The guy turns around and nods at Spike, "Where the hell you been man?"

"Piss off Angel since when do I have to tell you my every bloody movement?"

Angel shrugs and gets up and walks towards Spike and Buffy, "So who's your friend Spike." He leers at Buffy, "She's cute."

Buffy glares at him, "She's sitting right here."

Angel smirks, "And does she have a name?"

Darla walks over, "Angelus don't waste your time. That's the bitch that stole my part."

Angelus smirks, "Oh really. Well if I gotta kiss someone she might as well be hot."

Darla storms back to her seat and starts up a conversation with a lanky gothic girl. Meanwhile Buffy looks at Angelus in shock, "You got the part of Romeo."

"Yep looks like were gonna be spending a lot of time together baby." Angelus leans forward over her desk and Buffy leans back to get away from him, "And who says we have to spend all of it practicing lines."

"I do. No back the hell away from my girl before I make you back up." Buffy turns and smiles up at her sister who slides into the seat beside her, "B, please tell me I misheard you and he is not playing Romeo."

Angelus backs off from Buffy, "Afraid you heard right and who might you be?

"Faith."

"Well I'm-"

"Hey look at that. I don't care."

Spike stifled a laugh as Angel stared at the brunette for a couple seconds. Spike slid into a seat beside Buffy, "So Faith how do you know Buffy here."

Angel leers at Buffy, "Buffy huh? I like that. Its kind of hot. I can work with that." His gaze slides down her body making Buffy feel uncomfortable, "And I can definitely work with this."

Faith rolls her eyes, "Now I know you did not just hit on my baby sister."

Spike looks at her as he sits next to Buffy, "Sister? Then how come I didn't meet you last night at the house."

Angel's head snaps to look at him, "You were at her house."

Faith ignores him, "Hmm you must be William." Spike visibly winces. "So you're the reason B didn't meet up with me last night. I still cant believe you caught her. Then again I still cant believe she got caught after she bu-"

Buffy cover's Faith's mouth with her hand, "Faith if you want to keep all your body parts attached you'll shut your mouth."

Angel smirks as the teacher walks in and turns around. 'So she's got a bad side. A bad side she obviously doesn't want anyone to see. Interesting. Bringing that out was gonna be fun. Oh yeah he was definitely gonna enjoy breaking her down and making her his. Just another conquest. I give her a week tops before she's climbing into my bed' He looks over his shoulder at her giving her a look that so obviously said he wanted to devour her and watched as she blushed before facing the teacher again. 'Oh look what we got here looks like a blushing virgin. This was gonna be more fun then he thought. Maybe two weeks before he had her like putty in his hands that's all he was gonna need that's all he ever needed. He was after all the Great Angelus.'

**A.N.-dodges flying objects AHHHHHHH! Stop, stop let me explain. Think of it this way. You are now seeing Angelus the question is will Buffy cave or will Angel appear. Now we all now how stubborn she is so I'll let you figure out what's gonna happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hey guys so0o0o0o sorry this took so long but I have a really good excuse. Figure skating team just started up and I got a job teaching little rugrats how to skate (anyone know good ideas for healing aches and bruises) anywho I've already sprained my ankle and got major bruises on my knees so I guess karma does exists huh? On the plus side this chapter is longer then I'd originally planned and I'm already halfway through with the next one.**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**yummy0o0- Sry sry sry. please for give little old me**

**anna42hmr-Glad you liked it.**

**realbangellover 4ever- I know exactly what you mean.**

**mousybrown- It's so great to hear that people love my stuff.**

**Sami Jay - Thanks I'm glad you love it. Sry it took so long my Muse jumped out the window and ran away screaming when I started writing yet another fanfic. Which has yet to be posted i really got to get on that.**

**XxNightGoddessxX- Sry once again**

**pinkyblue-ice-I'm glad you still love it please dont stop. Feel free to yell at me instead.**

**vivi-exactly plus once you see him with his shirt off your basically screwed thank you Joss Whedon for those lovely shirtless Angel/Angelus moments.**

**Buffy4592- Couldnt agree more.**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell -Soooooooooo sry please forgive me in my extreme lack of updateness.**

**chosen-one91- I'll try but a girl can only do so much.**

**natural buff buff- YAY I made someone laugh. Go me!**

**x-bex-x-Well you'll just have to wait and see wont you.**

Buffy practically ran out of the class when the bell rang. That Angelus guy gave her the creeps. Unfortunately her running lead to her slamming into a hard chest and dropping all of her things, "Oh god I'm really sorry."

Bending to help her pick up her things the guy gave her a goofy grin, "It fine. If I had just had class with Darla I would be running too."

Buffy let out a laugh as they both stood, "Hi I'm Buffy Summers."

"Xander Harris."

"Harris that sounds familiar. Did you get a part in the play?" they start walking away towards their next class.

"Yeah, I'm playing Balthasar."

"I'm playing Juliet."

"I thought the name of the girl playing Juliet was Elizabeth."

"It is that's my full name."

"Oh so what class do you have next, Elizabeth aka Buffy."

"Chemistry room 103."

"Same here. Come on you'll meet Willow. She's playing the nurse." Xander holds the door open for her and then follows her in and then leads her over to a lab table wear a red head is seated and seats next to her, "This is Willow. Wills this is Buffy."

Willow smiles warmly at the blonde, "Its nice to meet you."

Buffy sits down at a lab table behind them, "So I hear you're playing the nurse in the play."

Willow nods and Xander grins at Buffy, "By the way good luck handling Angelus."

Buffy looks confused, "Huh?"

"Angelus. The royal pain in half the school's ass."

Buffy raises an eyebrow, "And the other half?"

Willow gives her a small smile, "Girls that are in love with him."

"God. Why? He is so annoying. I just wanted to smack him."

Willow and Xander laugh at the small blonde. Willow leans on Buffy's lab table, "So you've met him."

"Unfortunately."

Xander gets a disgusted look on his face, "Speak of the devil."

"Huh," Buffy jumped as she felt cool breath on her neck

"Hello lover," was whispered in her ear.

Buffy turns around to glare at Angelus, "What did you just say to me?"

Angelus slides into the empty seat beside her, "What? Your offended? Romeo and Juliet were lovers you know."

"Yeah they were we however are not."

Angelus smirks as the bell rings, "We'll see."

"God what is his problem how many was can I tell him I am so not interested. Arrrghhhh." Xander and Willow shook their heads laughing at their new friend as they ate their lunch on the bench outside. She had been like this since Chem class.

"Buffy just ignore him," Willow took a bite of her sandwich.

"How can I plus I have to kiss him," Buffy shudders, "Stupid Shakespeare."

"You know a lot of girls would be happy to be in your position Miss Summers." Buffy groaned at the voice.

Looking up at the angelic face that she had grown to loathe, "What do you want now?"

"You have free next right?"

"Yeah why."

Angel slid into the seat beside her, "Thought we could practice lines somewhere?"

Buffy was momentarily taken aback maybe he wasn't so bad maybe he was just confident, "Um sure."

Angel grins, "Great bet we can find an empty classroom somewhere and no one says we have to practice lines the whole time."

Scratch that man whore through and through, "Um on second thought I've got some things I'd rather be doing."

Angel actually looked shocked at that and snorted, "Like what?"

"Well throw myself off a cliff for one. Come on guys I suddenly lost my appetite."

Angel watched dumbstruck as the petite blonde walked away not even noticing when Spike slid into the seat she had just vacated, "She turned you down, huh. Can't remember the last time that bloody happened."

Angel frowns, "That's cause it never has."

Spike chuckles, "She's got a pair don't she kinda makes you wonder what her sis was gonna say fore she shut her up."

Angel nods, "Yeah it really does." He smirks and glances as Spike, "Who says we have to wonder."

"What are you bloody going on about."

Angel slid into the chair at the principal's desk and started tapping away at the computer, "Remind me why were doing this again."

"Shut up and watch for rat boy. Finally." He clicked on Buffy's folder, "Hello cheerleader."

Spike leaned over his shoulder looking at the picture on the computer, "Well if she doesn't look bloody shageable in that getup."

"Isn't she your cousin or something,"

"Not really she's just Rupe's new stepdaughter. Fair game you know."

Angel resisted the overwhelming urge he had to hit his best friend, "Whatever." He scrolled down, "Holy shit no wonder she got kicked out of her last school. Burned down the fucking gym."

A smile slowly spread across Spike's face, "My kind of woman. Does it say why she did it?"

Angel took a moment to glance over the page, "Nope just has a few of Snyder's cute little remarks about keeping an eye on the 'bad element' you know same old shit. But damn the whole freakin gym, nice touch."

As they exited the principal's office and headed for their next class Angel thought about Buffy. More specifically about how he was gonna get to see a less then clothed Buffy in the near future. Little did he know that his best friend was having the exact same thought.

**A.N.- Guys remember reviews get my ass in motion on the next chapter cause everytime I check my email I see all the reviews you guys send (I save them all dork that I am) and I feel super guilty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.-Sorry this took awhile. But I just got my liscence mailed to me today so I was so happy I had to update.**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**yummy0o0: lmao dont worry I'm not gonna stop this anytime soon lol.**

**michebabyblue: Oh dont worry she will.**

**Psycho Slayer ttm: Dear lord did someone have sugar lol just playin. Ok first I updated this as soon as I could. Second the way they always do guess your gonna have to wait and see. Third haven't really decided yet it's all up in the air. And your just gonna have to wait for the last two questions to be answeared.**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I did as fast as I could.**

**anna42hmr: Glad you liked.**

**Jessica: I'm glad you love and great idea I might just use that or something along those lines.**

**Danielle218: Hey that's my name lol but seriously I'm glad you like and your just gonna have to wait and see how it all turns out.**

**mysticallove: You bet your ass its gonna get interesting lol. And I loved the review it completly put a smile on my face.**

**Buffy4592: Ok excellant question. Basically Angel, Spike, Darla, and Faith are in senior year. Buffy was in their class cause its English and in this its her best subject. Then Angel stayed back in Chemistry cause he spent a little to much time skipping class for make-out sessions and other things in the janitor's closet with various members of the female population.**

**Lynnicaec: (starts jumping up and down) YAY people like it.**

**chosen-one91: Oh get ready cause I love the drama its gonna get crazy. And thanks that was really sweet.**

**pinkyblue-ice: YAY no shouting. I'm so happy.**

**and last but not least**

**always bangel girl: Wait no longer. Lol cause here's more.**

After school that very same day the cast joined for play practice. Buffy found a seat near the front right next to Willow and Xander and smiled at her stepfather as he walked by, "Hey Giles."

Giles smiled back at his step daughter and nodded as Willow frowned at her new friend, "Why do you call him Giles?"

"Well before he met my mom Giles was my tutor and by the time they started dating it felt weird calling him anything else."

Giles climbed up on stage, "Can I please have everyone's attention. Right no bleeding chance in hell of that happening. If you miss what I say its your own bloody fault," He glances down at his clipboard, "Can I have Buffy and Angelus onstage now."

Angel walks up to the edge of the stage then hold out a hand to help Buffy up. She glares at him, "I can get up all by myself you know."

"Sorry didn't know being a gentlemen would get my head bitten off."

Buffy takes his hand and he helps her up, "Gentlemen my ass. You just want an excuse to feel me up."

He pulls himself up, "Guilty as charged."

They walk over to Giles who doesn't look up from his clipboard, "Alright you two find a quite room and work on your lines. Buffy if I know you as well as I think I do you already know everyone's lines and Angelus see if she can't teach you something."

Buffy stared wide-eyed at her stepfather 'Was he kidding he had to have heard their conversation he couldn't be that clueless' she then sighed in defeat and looked at her co-star, "Come on Angel lets get to work."

Angel grinned and started to follow her when Giles called out to him, "Angelus a word." Angel gave him a confused look and then he lowered his voice , "If you do anything to my daughter then you will find out rather quickly why exactly people used to call me Ripper." as he took off his glasses to clean them Angel stared at the old man and realized that the simple act on him made him seem dangerous and gulped as the older man continued in an eerily calm voice, "Are we clear?" Replacing his glasses he smiles at Angel then walks away as Angel turns to follow Buffy.

As soon as they were off stage Buffy burst out laughing. Angel glares at her, "I suppose you found that funny lover?"

Buffy smiles up at him deciding to let the nickname go, for now, "Actually yeah I did?"

"I wonder if it's as funny as burning down your last school's gym was." He starts whistling as he finds an empty dressing room and enters it.

Buffy runs in after him and closes and locks the door, "How do you know about that."

He falls back on a couch located opposite of Buffy, "I have my ways. So why'd you do it."

"Do what," she snaps at him.

"The gym. Why'd you burn it down? If you tell me I wont tell the whole school your dirty little secret."

"That's all? I tell you why and you keep this to yourself."

Angel shrugs, "Yeah what did you think I was gonna ask."

"I don't know? For me to sleep with you for one."

"Naw when I sleep with you I want you to be begging me for it."

Buffy snorts, "Yeah right in your dreams."

"Always lover." Angel smirks not missing a beat, "So spill what was with the pyro act?"

Buffy sighs and lowers herself into the seat beside him, "Fine the truth is that I didn't do it." Angel gives her a look, "Really it was never proven the firefighters said it could have been mice."

"Mice?"

"Smoking mice?"

"Buffy."

"Alright, alright. The truth is the gym was filled with vampires. Which I had to kill."

"Oh really," Angel leaned into her smirking.

"Um yeah," Buffy suddenly notices how close they are to each other and was just about to mention that they should be practicing their lines when Angel pressed his lips against hers. All thoughts left her head except one, 'Damn was he a good kisser.'

Angel pulled back but left his hands on her waist though Buffy couldn't remember him putting them there, "Why dont you tell me why you really did it later for now lets practice those lines don't want Giles all pissed with us now do we. I was thinking of trying the bedroom scene." Angel slid one hand into the waist band of her jeans and put the other in a place were is was definitely not welcome.

Buffy punched Angel knocking him to the floor, "PERV!"

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

'Damn,' Angel thought, 'This is gonna be harder then I thought.'

-------------------------

Spike turned as the blonde stormed by him out the backstage exit running after her he grabbed her arm, "Luv what's wrong."

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! Why don't you ask your friend," Buffy stormed off and Spike was not stupid enough to follow her.

"Damn she walks fast,"

Spike whipped around to look at his best friend, "What the bleeding hell did you do to her?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Angel rubs his jaw, "Fuck she's got one hell of a right hook."

Spike looked back at the furious blond, 'Holy shit nice ass.'

**A.N.-Sorry thats all for now guys. And come on you didnt seriously think that Spike was gonna have serious thoughts did ya. Remeber reviews make me happy lol. Hope to hear from you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hey guys sorry this took so long I've been super busy lately and suffering from major writer's block so if you guys got any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thanks a bunch. Anyways this year I discovered the very depth of my school's stupidity. Our school went to the Kiss108 Turkey toss this year again (It's a yearly thing) we won the last two years. So I'm sitting in my Intro to Psych class listening to the radio and one of the talkshow hosts comes on and is like and there's Methuen High's seniors going crazy all painted like a bunch of maniacs and I'm just sitting there going dear lord when is high school going to be over cause I just can't take much more of this. Oh well what can you do lol. By the way we lost this year. Apparently the turkey ended up behind the guy who was suppose to throw it. Go figure.**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**WillowLuver-I can totally do that.**

**Danielle218-Hey I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long. And same name yay. Ok I'm over it. Really. I swear. lol.**

**michebabyblue-I love Oz too I mean after "I mock you with my monkey pants" How could you not. And you'll just have to wait and see.**

**anna42hmr-So0o0o0o0o0o0 sorry it took so long. My bad.**

**always bangel girl- Glad you liked lol and well Angelus can be a moron but we love him anyways dont we?**

**Psycho Slayer ttm-Ok take a breather lol just playing. Ok so as for all your questions. Well for the Buffy Faith thing your just gonna have to wait and see. As for Spike not so much. He's pretty much thinking Angel will get layed and move on leaving little old Spike to pick up the pieces. Ok I haven't decided yet so we'll just have to wait and see.**

**mysticallove-Couldn't have said it better myself well except for the college part cause still in high school curse you grr argh lol. And poor you guess we can never get away from them huh? And going off topic is fun lol I mean look at my author's note not exactly on topic there lol.**

**chosen-one91- After I read your review I went back and reread the chapter and was like damn she's right. Glad I could make you laugh.**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell-Sorry this took so long.**

**Anime Girl23- ROFLMFAO dear lord woman and your completly right but as we all know girls are waaaaaaaaay bigger perverts then guys are we just dont broadcast it. lol. And by the way "the day Angel announces he's pregnant and the father is either Doyle or Gunn." So0o0o0o0o0o unbelievably wrong and tramatizing. (shudders) I'm scared for life no wonder Jess's mom calls you the corrupter.**

That night at the Bronze Buffy watched from the balcony waiting for Willow and Xander to show up. Groaning when that all to familiar pain in her ass appeared beside her, "What do you want?"

"Why'd you run," he asked ignoring her question.

"I didn't run."

"Funny cause from my point of view it looked like running."

"Well you're a moron. Big surprise. Now why don't you go find your girlfriend."

"Who Darla?" Buffy nods and Angel smirks, "She's not my girlfriend she just sees me as like her property."

"Oh. Then why put up with it?"

Angel shrugs, "She's good in bed."

Buffy laughs, "Should have known you wouldn't give a serious answer."

"I was being serious. Darla doesn't have much going for her," Angel shrugs.

"Then why not find someone else. Somebody new."

Angel smirks at her, "Know anybody who'd be interested."

Buffy shakes her head, "Definitely not."

"I don't know you seemed pretty interested earlier."

"Got caught up in the moment. Don't worry it is not going to happen again." Buffy spots Faith and takes off down the stairs towards the dance floor.

Angel smiles as he slowly follows her downstairs, "We'll see about that."

"What are you staring at mate?"

Angel didn't look at his best friend who came up beside him and instead focused on the small blonde on the dance floor with her sister, "Somebody new."

Buffy closed her eyes as she moved to the music ignoring her sister's antics with the various guys on the dance floor. She gently swayed to the music letting it take over. She let out a gasp as someone pressed up behind her gently holding onto her hips. Opening her eyes and turning her head to see Angel, "What are you doing."

Angel leaned down to talk in her ear, "Dancing. Thought that was kind of obvious."

Buffy turned around to face him and saw that once again he had that adorable smirk on his face. 'Wait. Adorable? No definitely not more like annoying. Yeah annoying. I'm annoyed.' Looking up to see Angel looking like he just won some kind of game. 'Fine he wants to play games lets play.' She grinned up at him, "I like dancing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buffy experimentally ground her hips against his smiling when his eyes widened in surprise.

Angel quickly recovered and pulled her as close as her could. 'You did it. You finally won her over now just finish it up with a quick round in the bedroom and you can move on.' Angel glanced down at the small blonde, 'But what if I don't want to move on. What if I want to hold her here, like this, for a little while longer. Where the fuck did that come from. No he wasn't going there. Besides if she was already giving in then it's not like she was anything special. Was it?'

Buffy stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Angel?

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I didn't want the little make out session in the dressing room to end?"

"Between the punching me and running away I think I might have missed it."

"Oh. Well," She moved around so she was dancing behind him, her arms around his waist, "Don't you wish I would."

Angel turned around to see Buffy disappearing through the crowd. Smiling to himself he went in search of the beautiful petite blonde. After a few minutes of searching he was ambushed by Darla.

"Angel. Lets get out of here."

"No thanks Darla," He shrugged her off and kept turning his head looking for Buffy.

"What?"

Angel turned back to face her 'Darla's not a subtle girl gonna have to spell it out for her' he sighed deeply, "No thanks Darla. I think I'm done with this whole us thing."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm. Dumping. You," Angel smiled down at her outraged expression

"What- Why- How-,"

"Found something better."

"It's that little blonde slut isn't it?"

"Well if I wanted a little blonde slut I'd be with you wouldn't I?" Angel smirked as she stormed off and mumbled under his breath, "Now to find Buffy."

Spike stared at his best friend's back as he walked away 'Fuck he's serious about her. Damn it first bloody time he's serious about a girl and it's the one I like. Fine bit of friendly competition never hurt anyone.'

**A.N.- Ok guys I'd just like to let you all know that I'm a big Spike fan though I like Angel just as much so I make it a point to do no or little Spike or Angel bashing in my fanfics. And when I do I always redeem them in the end. That said reviews keep me happy and I'd love to hear you're ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.-Hey guys if you're still out there thanks. sorry this update took so long but i havent had anytime for anything besides school. I go to Spain next week but after that i'm gonna try to do weekley updates that said.**

**Speacial thanks to**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell - ok so it wasnt soon but i did update.**

**anna42hmr-and here it is a little later then planned but... please fogive me**

**chosen-one91-thanks for the sympathy but we're not going next year...we've been banned. last years seniors are depply shamed and very mad. and you are so right about the drama.**

**always bangel girl- yay someone who agrees with me finally my friend cristina was almost there but then switch from both are awsome but angel belongs with buffy to screw buffy angel and spike belong together (shudders) scary huh? the buffy playing games thing was basically her makeing him think he had one and getting him all hot and bothered and then being like psych(awsome show dont know if you've seen it "I know you know i just dont have any clue... " ok and done singing the theme song must focus now) and as for spike and angel fighting you wont have to wait long (pssst scroll down)**

**the-tangoing-mango-addict- oh i defeitly will and sorry it took so long to update.**

**Buffy4592- ok me and rushing are unmixing things but as for the Spike and Angel fighting thing in this chapter Spike will declare war just a warning**

**anna- all questions that have been asked about buffy will be answeared in this one but new ones will probally be asked.**

**michebabyblue- i'm glad you like it here's what happens next and yes i have i thought i was the only one. YAY i'm not alone**

**yummy0o0- need it to live you say (pokes) i didnt accidentally kill you right? Right? OH CRAP! um anyone know the name of a good defense attorney cause i think it might be manslaughter right here.**

**Will-Lehane-- well duh buffy toying with angel is always fun**

**kaylea-YAY its liked. i feel loved it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling**

**and last but certainly not least**

**Psycho Slayer ttm - hey how'd you guess Angelus will become close personal friends with his hand because thats what it's there for right. anyways giles was tutoring buffy in history and you'll learn more about angelus in later chapters. (psst there is more to him then meets the eye)**

Buffy took a breath of the cool air outside leaning back against the brick wall. 'Got to stop thinking about him. Must stop now.'

"You ok?"

Buffy smiled at her sister, "Yeah I'm fine. So how'd it go last night I never got the chance to ask you?"

Faith shrugs before lighting a cigarette, "Same old same old you know the drill."

Buffy took the cigarette and crushed it under her shoe, "Those things will kill you."

"Everybody dies sometimes."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "So give me details what happened?"

Faith rolls her eyes, "Yeah well some of the locals got in my face a little but I took care of it."

Buffy gives Faith a look, "What did you do?"

"Oh come on B I told you I handled it."

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I just embarrassed them in front of their friends, no big," Faith shrugs.

"Faith no big? We came here to get away from all the crap you got us involved in don't start it up again."

Faith nods, "No problem B. I'm all about the straight and narrow now you know that. No more crappy guys. No more fights. I'm staying away from that whole gang banger scene I know how to keep my promises sis."

Buffy nods and sighs as Faith heads back inside.

"So you want to fill me in on your little pyro act back in LA or do I need to accidentally let it slip that your sis is a banger."

Buffy whips around to face Angel, "You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would. Never know with me. Do you Spike?"

Buffy turns to see Spike come up behind her, "Nope never do he's a right bastard."

"Fine you want the story here it is. My sister wouldn't sleep with these guys and they got pissed. Real pissed. they decided to get some revenge. We went to the cops one of the kids dad's was police chief. Went to the school board they're on the basketball team no one did shit about it. So Faith decided she would. She went after them didn't do much damage but managed to piss them off enough that they didn't hold back I tried to help he and we both got expelled."

Spike stares at her wide eyed, "Bloody hell."

Buffy continues as if she never heard him, "I went down to stop her we got in a fight and the gym went up in flames. We got expelled. Next school rumors followed us me and Faith got sick of it we were at the school around and we were drunk. It wasn't that hard."

Buffy glares at Angel, "So you good now? Now that you know my life story. Does it give you a happy to know how much our life has truly sucked? Does it make you proud to know that you are just like those guys? Think you can take what you want and there wont be any consciences well guess what? Your wrong. People do get hurt and if you took your head out of your ass you'd see that." She starts to walk away and stops in front of Spike, "And by the way I'm not blind I know you guys have this stupid macho thing going on over who could nail me first." She grabs Spike by his face and pulls him down and kisses him but before he realizes what's going on she releases him, "Now your even. And by the way Andrew has a better chance of sleeping with me then you two."

Both guys wince as she threw the name of the extremely weird kid who worked on the sets in there faces. Spike glances at Angel, "Wonder what they did to her family?"

"Angel throws Spike up against a wall, "What the hell was that Spike?"

"What was what you poofter?"

"You want her too?"

"Yeah so what if I do. Your just gonna use her and lose her like you always do aren't you?" Angel looks dumbfounded for a second and Spike stares at him in shock, "Bloody hell you're not just looking for a quick rough and tumble this time are you?"

Angel releases Spike, "Of course not still doesn't make what you're doing all right."

"And what am I doing? You mean I'm actually interested in doing something other then getting in the bint's pants which is getting in the way of you putting another notch in the headboard. Is that what you mean?" Spike shakes his head and starts to walk away, "Screw you Angel. Its always been about you but I'm done. I'm done being second bloody best."

"Spike! Spike get your ass back here," Angel turns around and kicks the dumpster, "Fuck!"

"Are you ok?"

Angel looks up to see a red headed girl standing there, "Yeah I'm fine," 'Oh fuck what is her name um it's a plant right? Fern? No. Lilly? No. Shit what is it? Oh I got it.' "Willow."

"Ok if your sure." She starts to walk away.

Angel nods wondering what happened to Buffy's family then remembers that Willow is good with computers, "Willow wait."

Willow turns to look at him, "Yeah?"

He walks up to her, "You're a hacker right."

Willow looks at him warily, "Yeah why."

"Think you could get into the police database."

"Depends what for?"

"Nothing illegal I just want some information."

"OK." Willow agrees warily, "Meet me at the park tomorrow I'll bring my laptop we wont get interrupted and if we do we'll just say we're running lines. Oh and one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me everything."

"No problem."

Angel walks away and Willow stares at his back 'What the hell is he up to?'

**A.N.- Reviews are like boys can't live with them cant live without them no scratch that cause its a lie. reviews are like chocolate I die if I dont get some.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.-Hey everyone sry this took so long this chapter was suppose to be posted before I went to Spain but my computer is retarded and wouldnt let me post. So the minute I got back I tried to upload it and no such luck my computer crashed while I was gone. But everythings better now and I'll start posting more frequently. By the way all you guys who reviewed so quickly after I posted. I LOVE YOU!**

**So a very speacial thanks to **

**angelfan86- I'm so glad you like it you love it you want so more of it. So here it is.**

**Buffy4592- I think so too but good news I'm a sucker for happy endings. As for Darla as if she's gonna give up without a fight **

**wwefan01-Well I love that you love it**

**IsisIsabella- YAY chocolate. (giggles) Fun. And you're right to say it I did take far to long. I'm so happy you love it so much.**

**michebabyblue- We never know do we as for the Angel yummy part I'm totally with you but the Spike yuck part not so much personally I think they're both pretty drool worthy myself. Remember I love them both to death but this is a BAngel so what do you think is gonna happen? Hmm?**

**anna- Makeout session forthcoming unfortunetly not in this chapter**

**anna42hmr- Glad you think so**

**Jessica-See I listened! I listened! I actually listened! Whoa weird.**

**uskohakuchan-Wait no longerand please dont die cause I really dont want to go to prison. I want to go to college too.**

**Will-Lehane--Well heres the thing Spike wasn't following Buffy he was just pissed I mean would you want to follow an angry Buffy I know I wouldn't**

"Ok I'm in," Willow said hacking into the LAPD database. She moves the laptop in front of him and lets Angel type on the computer, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything from the last two years involving," Angel glanced over at the redhead 'Aw shit she isn't gonna like this.' He sighs, "The Summers."

Willow stands up and shakes her head, "Uh uh buddy no way no how I am not going to betray Buffy just so you can- can seduce he and then break her heart."

"Willow just listen."

"No I'm not gonna listen you want me to violate her privacy that's just wrong."

'Well this is a lost cause' Angel's eyes widened as he glanced down at the screen, "Willow look."

The teenager's curiosity got the best of her and she glanced down at the screen before sitting, "Oh my God."

Angel starts reading out loud, "It's a coroner's report 'Victim is 20 year old female named Kendra Mason Summers. Raped multiple times before having her throat slit.' Holy fuck there's pictures."

Willow swallows hard, "That poor girl. Why did it come up for Buffy's family though I mean that girl obvious isn't related. Buffy never mentioned any other sisters besides Faith and Dawn."

"Dawn?" Angel questions

"Her little sister."

Angel nods, "Must just be a coincidence. You know same last name."

Willow nods, "Yeah you're probably right."

He clicks on the mouse, "Ok here's the police report 'It appears that there was more then one attacker and she knew them. Victim has found by her two adopted sisters who were suspects but alibis clear them. Case is cold."

Willow bites her lip, "Those poor girls first they lose there older sister to those psychos then they have to find her body and be questioned like they did it."

Angel frowns, "I know this is most definetly the pot calling the kettle black but those bastards."

Willow nods before her eyes widen in surprise, "Oh my God Angel look."

"What!" Angel's gaze shoots back to the screen, "Holy shit."

"Oy I want to talk to you!"

"Aw shit," Angel glares up at Spike, "What the fuck do you want bleach boy."

"Not you poofter. I want to talk to Red."

Willow looks surprised, "What do you want to talk to me for?"

"I wanted to ask about Buffy do you know if she made it home alright last night?"

Willow nods, "Yeah she called me this morning to tell me she's coming into school late. Why?"

Angel sat on the ground beside the redhead kicking himself, 'Why the fuck didn't I think of that. oh yeah right cause I don't care I just want to get in her pants' a little voice in his head called out, 'No you don't you want more.' Angel shook his head attempting to forget it but knew he couldn't.

Spike glared down at him, "What the hell are you doing with this ass thought you were smart."

Willow blushed as Spike smirked at her, "We were just-"

Angel cuts her off, "She's tutoring me."

"And just what subject does the great and wonderful Angelus need help with." Spike tried to look at the laptop.

Angel closes the laptop and hands it to Willow, "None of your business. So fuck off."

Angel storms off and Willow follows, "Angel wait up!"

Spike shrugs and heads back the way he came never realizing that he missed seeing the names of the two girls who found the girl who was their sister in every way but blood tortured and murdered.

Buffy Anne Summers and Faith Charity Summers.

**A.N.- Ok short I know but I wanted to give you guys something while I worked on the next chapter which wil be much longer so what do you think? And remember reviews are my speacial drug need it or I go through painful withdrawl.**


End file.
